


Study Break

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to concentrate on the paper she has to write, Brittany decides to see if Santana is up for a study break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: Loosely part of the 'verse from my previous stories "Meet in the Middle" and "Appetite". You don't have to read the others to know what's going on in this story but as I mentioned in my author's note in "Appetite", I'd never tell anyone not to read my other stories. :-D Other author's notes are contained in those stories but basically: Dantana never happened and this story is based on the idea of having a series of one-shots based on weekend meet-ups between Santana and Brittany that could take place during S5.
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* _chime_ *

The alert from Santana’s email jolts her out of her intense contemplation of a situation that is turning out to be quite the headache.  Looking at her mom’s email, Santana scowls at the words, rereading the part about her parents wanting Santana to come home a week earlier than she had planned for the holidays because of some event for a cousin Santana can’t even remember ever meeting.  Pulling up her calendar on her phone, she can feel the tension creeping like a cat burglar across the base of her skull, tiptoeing towards her left eye.  That was the week that she and Brittany had planned to spend in New York going around and taking in all the Christmas sights.  With Brittany’s parents planning on going to Boston for the holidays instead of having Brittany come home to Lima, having Brittany come stay with her after Brittany’s finals finished up seemed like a perfect idea.  But now…it was already going to be a hassle trying to get the time off from the diner to go home for the holidays much less manage to finagle some time off to spend once Brittany got there.  Rolling onto her back in frustration, Santana closes her eyes as the headache starts to slither over to her right eye. _Dammit_.

As it is, this impromptu trip to rent a house in Cape Cod was hard enough to pull off.  Santana still doesn’t want to think about what she promised Rachel just to get her to cover her shifts so Santana could join Brittany and some of her friends for the weekend.  She still thinks Brittany’s roommate Amy made up the story about the tradition of everyone going away right before finals start.  Considering that Amy and the rest of them left earlier to go watch a football game instead of being here and studying makes Santana roll her eyes, which only seems to increase her headache.

Opening her eyes, Santana turns onto her side, bending her elbow to prop her head up on her hand, her gaze catching Brittany’s messenger bag resting against the floor of the dresser in their room.  Smiling as she sees the little _I LOVE NY_ key chain hanging from one of the zippers, Santana looks towards the closed door of the bedroom and tells herself that she was doing the right thing by insisting that her and Brittany stay back this afternoon.  Even though Brittany seems to be doing well this semester, Santana feels the ghosts of guilt past floating around her brain as she remembers all the times she distracted Brittany from her schoolwork when they were at McKinley.  Not that Brittany ever complained or that they both didn’t manage to figure out a way to get the assignments done but still, Santana wants Brittany to do well and despite her full intention of spending some alone time with her, Santana knows that not distracting Brittany now will work out better in the long run.

Which is how Santana finds herself in their room killing time on her laptop while Brittany is down the hall at the kitchen table, surrounded by books and Brittany’s own laptop, working on one of her final papers.  She promised Brittany that if she worked on her paper for at least an hour, then they could do anything that Brittany wanted to later that afternoon.

* _chime_ *

_If this is my mom again, I swear…_

Rolling back onto her stomach, Santana maximizes her email window and sees the bold color of a new email message.  Ignoring the newer email promising her the best discount prices from Canadian pharmacies, Santana looks at the earlier new email she received and smiles.  _Brittany._  Leaning closer to the screen, she scans the subject heading and frowns, looking at the bedroom door first before clicking the icon and opening Brittany’s email.

 **FROM: Pierce, Brittany**  
TO: Lopez, Santana  
SUBJECT: Urgent Issue. Please respond ASAP!!!

_Ms. Lopez,_

_During the course of my studies, I have come across a matter that requires your immediate consideration and resolution. Regarding the information below, I would kindly request a response at your earliest convenience._

_You see, every time I go to brush my hair from my face, I can still smell you on my fingers.  I didn't have the time or the inclination to clean up after fucking you in the kitchen early this morning.  I had assumed that your mouth had cleaned all the wetness from my fingers, but it appears I was mistaken._

_I find this to be quite a distraction and it is affecting my ability to work on my paper now.  I want to be a productive student and a good girlfriend that you can be proud of and follow the guidelines you set out for me earlier today.  I would welcome your advice on what to do about this delicate situation._  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Regards,  
Ms. Pierce  
  
Blinking rapidly, Santana reads Brittany’s email again.  Her eyes flick towards the door, a guilty flush creeping across her cheeks even as she sighs in relief knowing that it’s only her and Brittany in the house right now.

 _Well_.  Laughing at formality in Brittany’s email, Santana feels the grin stretching across her lips and welcomes the first stirrings of arousal between her legs.  Formal Brittany is sexy Brittany and that, combined with the memory of Brittany’s fingers sliding inside her this morning _and_ the thought of Brittany smelling Santana on her fingers just down the hallway, has kick-started Santana’s heart.  Glancing at the door one more time, she clicks 'reply'.

 **FROM: Lopez, Santana**  
TO: Pierce, Brittany  
SUBJECT: Re: Urgent Issue. Please respond ASAP!!!

_Ms. Pierce,_

_I feel I would be in the wrong to apologize for something that I am in no way sorry about.  I too was under the assumption that licking my wetness from your fingers would be enough but perhaps you just made me too wet for that to do any good.  After all, fucking me against the kitchen table while everyone else was sleeping and covering my mouth with your other hand so I’d stay quiet was clearly a move designed to produce much wetness on my part and you succeeded.  I found this to be a productive use of your time and would ask that you not be so hard on yourself._

_Perhaps if you told me what exactly about this situation was acting as the distraction, I could be better come up with a course of action to rectify your concerns._

_Kindly,  
Ms. Lopez_

Moving the cursor over 'send', Santana clicks it with a flourish and then props her head up on her hand, blushing as she remembers the encounter from earlier this morning.  Having just come off a string of night shifts, Santana’s body clock is all out of whack and that’s how she found herself wandering out to the kitchen, scrounging for something to eat while the pre-dawn light barely made its presence known against the windows.  Torn between a bowl of cereal and leftover pizza, she hadn’t realized that Brittany had woken up and followed her into the kitchen until she felt Brittany’s warms hands sliding across her stomach as she hugged her from behind.  Little did she know that her early morning raid of the kitchen would turn into something completely different, Brittany very easily dismantling Santana’s hushed concerns that someone would hear them.

* _chime_ *

Grinning harder, Santana savors the anticipation as she waits a few seconds, her lower belly tingling with arousal before she finally clicks open Brittany’s reply.

 **FROM: Pierce, Brittany**  
TO:  Lopez, Santana  
SUBJECT: Re: Urgent Issue. Please Respond ASAP!!!

_Ms. Lopez,_

_I appreciate your kind words of encouragement but I'm afraid this issue is more serious than you realize.  I was reluctant to be completely truthful in my earlier email but I feel that you will need all the facts to make the proper call on the corrective course of action._

_My distraction is two-fold. At the crux of the distraction is the memory of how warm and wet you were as I slid my hand inside your shorts and ran my fingers between your legs, your abundant wetness made apparent as I pressed harder against you.  Compounding this distraction is the more vivid memory of sliding inside of you, your nails digging into my arms as you watched me touch you.  Remembering the quiet sounds you were making into my hand as I covered your mouth so you wouldn’t wake the whole house is also not helping._

_But, and here is where I should have been honest before, it is not those particular memories that are distracting me the most.  The biggest hurdle to my productivity is as follows:_

_Once I realized that your wetness still remained on my fingers, I had no choice...no choice...but to sit on the edge of this chair, spread my legs, open my jeans, slide under my underwear, and press those same fingers through my own wetness until I slowly pushed inside. This action, combined with the thought that I was doing this so I could have you inside me, has proven to be my undoing.  Now I can't concentrate on anything but having you finish what I started this morning and as an earnest student and girlfriend, this is producing some stress on my part._

_Can you help me with this problem? I will be very grateful._

_Best regards,_  
Ms. Pierce  
  
Santana reaches the end of Brittany’s email and realizes that her hand is over her mouth, apparently holding in the groan backed up in her chest.  Santana’s skin feels sensitive where it brushes against the inside of her sweatshirt as she scrolls back up and rereads the email.  Sitting up, she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, picking her laptop up and placing it on her legs, finally releasing a small groan as the seam of her jeans makes her aware of just how aroused Brittany’s teasing emails are making her.

 _Jesus._ Santana’s face feels flushed and just the corners of her mouth are lifted in a smile now as she takes a deep breath.Shifting her legs, Santana feels her wetness brush against the inside of her underwear and she bites her lip at how swollen she feels already.  Pushing up with her toes on the floor to straighten out the laptop on her lap, Santana narrows her eyes and fires off her own reply.

 **FROM: Lopez, Santana**  
TO: Pierce, Brittany  
SUBJECT: Re: Urgent Issue. Please respond ASAP!!!

_Ms. Pierce,_

_Thank you for clarifying the situation further. I can now completely understand how that could be distracting as I find even myself distracted by the scenario described in your email.  After giving it much thought, there really is only one course of action that I feel, in my experience, will alleviate this issue and allow you to go back to being a productive student and dutiful girlfriend._

_Please come into the bedroom immediately as I feel my solution will not translate well in an email and is best conveyed in person._

_Kindly,  
Ms. Lopez_

Hitting 'send', Santana picks up the laptop and leans over to set it down on the nightstand, shuffling back on the bed until she can rest her back against the headboard.  Crossing her legs at the ankle, Santana folds her hands over her stomach, waiting for Brittany as anticipation warms her skin.

Brittany doesn’t keep Santana waiting long and barely one minute after sending the message Santana hears a knock on the door.

Smirking as Brittany continues with her formality, Santana clears her throat before calling out.  "Come in."

Santana watches as Brittany walks into the bedroom, stopping to shut the door.  At Santana’s eyebrow arch, Brittany grins, turning to lock the door before facing Santana once again.

"So, Ms. Lopez, what did you have in mind?"

Santana’s eyes drift over Brittany’s body, her mouth opening a bit wider once she sees that Brittany’s jeans are still unbuttoned, the bottom of Brittany’s cable-knit sweater caught behind the button of the open flap.  Pressing her hands into the mattress, Santana sits up straighter and uncrosses her ankles, addressing Brittany with a smirk as she stands in the middle of the room waiting for instructions, “You are very clearly in need of a study break, Britt.”

Nodding her head, Brittany shuffles towards to the bed, crooking her finger to entice Santana to come closer to her.  Tossing her hair over one shoulder, Santana scoots across the bed until Brittany is standing between her feet, her hands automatically going to Brittany’s waist as Brittany brushes Santana’s hair back from her face and smiles down at her, “I _really_ am.  Are you going to give it to me?”

“Oh, I’m going to give it to you.”

Brittany laughs at the exaggerated tone of Santana’s words, tracing her fingertips across the creases in Santana’s smile.  As Santana watches, Brittany reaches down to grab the bottom of her sweater, pulling it over her head and letting it drop to the floor behind her.  Before Brittany can reach for Santana again, Santana stands up, her eyes focused on Brittany’s breasts encased in a simple black bra as Santana softly grips Brittany’s waist.  Closing her eyes, Santana leans forward and presses her full lips to Brittany’s collarbone, sucking the skin softly before dragging her mouth to the other side, her warm breath causing goosebumps to break out across Brittany’s skin.  As Santana opens her mouth, teasing Brittany with just a hint of teeth at the base of her throat, Brittany reaches back and unhooks her bra, pushing gently on Santana’s shoulder to get Santana to back up so the bra can slide down Brittany’s arms.  Catching it with one hand, Brittany smirks as Santana still hasn’t looked away from her breasts.  Dropping the bra behind her, Brittany rests her hands at her sides, her breathing increasing as Santana simply stands there and looks at her.

Swallowing hard, Santana traces her eyes across Brittany’s body, her fingers twitching with the urgent need to run her hands all over Brittany’s pale skin.  Santana’s indecision over whether to bring her mouth or bring her hands to Brittany’s hard nipples causes her to stand there like a love sick fool, her stomach clenching as Brittany reaches for the zipper of Santana’s sweatshirt.  Finally lifting her eyes to meet Brittany’s, Santana feels her body swaying towards Brittany as she unzips Santana’s sweatshirt, tossing it to the side before reaching up to slide Santana’s bra straps down her arms.  Like Brittany did before, Santana reaches back and unhooks her own bra, flinging it away from her before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Brittany’s shoulders, both of them closing their eyes at the first skin on skin contact.

Brittany slides her hands across Santana’s naked back, running her nails lightly down the column of Santana’s spine as Santana turns her head, running her open mouth across Brittany’s cheek before claiming her lips in a soft, slow kiss.  Brittany presses her fingers harder into Santana’s back as she strokes her tongue against Santana’s, moaning as she feels Santana’s stomach and breasts press against her skin with every deep breath Santana takes.  Angling her head as she deepens the kiss, Brittany groans in frustration as Santana stops their forward momentum, the urge to push Santana down onto her back against the bed racing through Brittany’s brain.  Trying to push forward again, Brittany’s clit pulses as Santana grips Brittany’s hair, pulling her roughly out of the kiss as she licks the hint of Brittany’s saliva from her lips.

Meeting Brittany’s heated gaze, Santana releases Brittany’s hair as she trails her fingertips over Brittany’s shoulders and her breasts, avoiding nipples begging for attention as Santana sits down on the edge of the bed.  Gripping the waistband of Brittany’s jeans, Santana pulls her forward until she can lick playfully against the side of Brittany’s breast, puckering her lips and kissing the tip of Brittany’s nipple before looking up at her with a smirk, “Uh-uh, Britt.  I told you I was going to give it to you.”

Slipping her hands inside Brittany’s jeans, Santana slides the material down Brittany’s legs, pulling her underwear off at the same, waiting until Brittany steps out of both before tossing them onto the growing pile of clothes off to the side of the bed.  Listening to Brittany’s sharp intake of breath as Santana looks pointedly between her legs, Santana surprises her by reaching for Brittany’s right hand, groaning at the soft play of muscles across Brittany’s stomach as she shifts anxiously in front of Santana.  Bringing Brittany’s hand towards her face, Santana never looks away from Brittany’s eyes, feeling her cheeks flush as Brittany bites her lip, the desire in Santana’s body making her voice go husky, “And I am going to give it to you.  But first, I believe you called my cleaning skills into question earlier.  I think it’s only fair that I get a chance to redeem myself.”

The breath rushes from Brittany’s chest as Santana opens her mouth, sliding Brittany’s index and middle fingers against her tongue, closing her mouth softly as she slowly pulls them back out.  Before Brittany can even respond, Santana sucks Brittany’s fingers back into her mouth, her soft tongue playing against Brittany’s fingers in sensuous wet strokes that cause an answering pull deep within Brittany’s belly.  Santana groans deeply at the taste of Brittany’s wetness, the arousal between her legs growing at the thought of these same fingers having been inside her just a few hours ago.  Brittany’s other hand comes to the side of Santana’s head, her fingers sliding through Santana’s dark hair as she pulls Santana away from her fingers, leaning down and replacing them with her tongue, both of them moaning as the kiss turns deep and dirty within seconds. 

Again Santana feels Brittany trying to get her down onto the mattress and again, Santana presses against Brittany’s shoulders, accepting the frustrated sound Brittany makes as Santana stands in front of her once more. Cupping Brittany’s breasts in her hands, Santana runs her thumbs over Brittany’s nipples, leaning close enough to bring her lips to Brittany’s ear, turning them around until the backs of Brittany’s knees hit the edge of the bed, “Are you ready for your study break?”

Brittany can only manage to get out a breathy _yeah_ before Santana slides her hands up to Brittany’s shoulders, pushing until she is sitting on the bed.  Brittany’s blonde hair drapes over her shoulders as she watches Santana kneel before her, Santana’s hands reaching out to make sure Brittany keeps her hands against the bed.  Pressing them against the mattress, Santana leans forward and bites lightly on Brittany’s bottom lip, kissing her pout before pulling back to look into darkened blue eyes, “Keep your hands on the bed and don’t move them or this study break will be over.  Understand?”

“Yes, San.”

“Such a good girl,” Kissing Brittany once more, Santana leans back on her heels, her hands going to the tops of Brittany’s thighs and grinning as she feels the muscles jump under her touch.  Sliding her hands down until her thumbs press behind Brittany’s knees, Santana feels her nipples tighten in arousal as she smells the desire on Brittany, slowly pulling Brittany’s thighs open as she leans down to press a soft, sucking kiss to the crease of Brittany’s right thigh.  Santana can see Brittany’s fingers tighten, the comforter pulling up from the edge of the bed as Brittany’s hard exhale ends on a moan.  Santana pushes back on Brittany’s thighs until she can slide her arms under Brittany’s legs, the action forcing Brittany to fall back on the bed as her heels thud gently against Santana’s back.

Keeping her promise to Santana, Brittany doesn’t move her hands but she does lean up on her elbows, meeting Santana’s gaze a second before Santana leans forward and opens her mouth against Brittany’s center, her tongue slipping between swollen lips to lick at Brittany’s wetness.  Brittany’s hips jump at the contact, the urge to bury her hands into Santana’s hair causing her to grip the comforter even harder as Santana’s eyes are drawn to the movement.  Turning her head to place a wet kiss against Brittany’s inner thigh, Santana smirks at Brittany, biting lightly at the skin under her mouth as her fingers spread wider against Brittany’s lower back, “Maybe we should stop right now and I should let you get back to your paper.”

Pressing her heels lightly against Santana’s back, Brittany tightens her leg muscles and pulls Santana closer to her, huffing out a breath as Santana’s chin brushes against her clit, “Don’t you dare stop.”

“So bossy.  What happened to my good girl?”

Releasing her grip on the comforter, Brittany tightens her stomach muscles and reaches forward to finally bury her hands into Santana’s hair, gently pressing Santana’s mouth to her center on a moan, “She’s right here.”

Santana groans as Brittany holds Santana’s head steady, obliging the look in her eyes as Brittany slowly curls her hips against Santana’s tongue.  The taste of Brittany’s wetness floods Santana’s mouth and she presses her thighs together, closing her eyes briefly at the pulse of pleasure that tightens her belly.  Readjusting her grip on Brittany, Santana keeps her tongue soft and pliant as Brittany rubs her clit against it, Brittany’s thighs flexing against Santana’s shoulders as she rocks her hips up and down against the pressure.  Both of them moan as Santana presses her tongue a little harder, forcing Brittany to slide her fingers from Santana’s hair to hold onto the comforter once more, digging her elbows into the mattress as Brittany drops her head back and closes her eyes.  She can feel the sharp point of pleasure against her clit with every stroke of Santana’s tongue and is grateful for Santana’s hands underneath her, supporting her, as the sweat begins to build across her body.

Arching her back, Brittany feels more than hears Santana’s groan at the movement and she repeats the motion, knowing that Santana is watching her breasts as Brittany moves.  Letting her body fall back against the bed, Brittany brings her hands to her breasts, rubbing the backs of her fingers against her nipples as Santana moans obscenely between her legs.  With the added stimulation, Brittany knows that her orgasm is only a few moments away, her stomach muscles starting to tremble as she begins to move her hips faster and harder against Santana’s tongue.

Santana feels the wetness increase against her mouth and struggles to keep her eyes open, the urge to just close them and lose herself in the taste and feel of Brittany making her eyelashes flutter for a moment.  She can feel Brittany’s thighs tensing and shaking intermittently as Brittany gets closer and closer and Santana feels an answering ache between her legs, the sight of Brittany playing with her breasts and the sounds of Brittany’s moans making Santana acutely aware of her own wetness.  Sliding her thumbs closer to Brittany’s hipbones, Santana holds Brittany steady, driving her tongue faster and harder against Brittany’s clit and whimpering as her chin slides across Brittany’s wetness.  It only takes a few more seconds before Brittany’s hips lock, her hands flying down to grab at the comforter, her back arching as she turns her head and groans out her release against her shoulder, her stomach quivering as the Santana continues to move between her legs.

Knowing that she only has a few more seconds before Brittany is too sensitive for her to continue, Santana slides her tongue down and slips it inside of Brittany, Brittany’s taste sharper there as she pulses around Santana’s tongue.  As predicated, after two breaths Brittany’s hands find their way down to Santana’s head, Brittany’s palm pressing firmly on Santana’s forehead as she twists her hips away from the pressure of Santana’s tongue.  Easing Brittany’s legs from across her back, Santana puts Brittany’s feet flat on the floor and crosses her arms across Brittany’s thighs, wiping her mouth and grinning at Brittany as she looks at her.  Dropping one hand to smooth across Brittany’s flat stomach, Santana leans into the pressure as Brittany caresses her cheek, Santana’s voice teasing as she speaks to her, “So, do you think you’ll be able to concentrate a little bit better now?”

“Almost.”

“Almost what?”

“I think I need a little bit more of a break, just to make sure I’m totally ready to dive back into my paper.”  Brittany sits up and gently presses Santana back down onto her heels before reaching under her elbows to guide her into a standing position.  Playfully tugging down on the zipper of Santana’s jeans, Brittany unbuttons them, sliding her hands around Santana’s waist as she leans forward to press a kiss to the space between Santana’s breasts.  Grabbing Santana’s hands and placing them against the top of her jeans, Brittany scoots back on the bed, folding one arm behind her head as she points at Santana, “Take them off and come here, San.”

Whatever snarky reply that Santana was going to make about being told she has to undress herself goes by the wayside as Brittany lets her legs spread a little wider, lazily running her fingertips through her wetness as she reaches out with her foot to push lightly against Santana’s thigh.  Heeding Brittany’s request, Santana pulls her jeans and underwear off, stepping out of them before kneeling on the bed between Brittany’s legs, watching as Brittany’s gaze drops below Santana’s waist, those blue eyes looking up at Santana’s face as Brittany holds her hand out for Santana to take, “I can see how wet you are.”

“More than I was this morning.”

“ _Fuck_ …come here,” Brittany moans out the last word as she reaches out for Santana, grabbing her forearms and guiding her to straddle Brittany’s waist.  Sitting up, she wraps her arms around Santana’s back and tilts her head up, Santana meeting her halfway in soft kiss, her tongue passing smoothly over Brittany’s as they both groan at the taste of Brittany’s wetness in Santana’s mouth.

Before Santana can move her hips to try and find some friction against Brittany’s stomach, Brittany pulls away from the kiss, her pupils blown as her gaze races over Santana’s face before settling on Santana’s full mouth.  Sliding her hands from around Santana’s back, Brittany runs her palms along the outside of Santana’s thighs, falling back onto the bed with a sigh as she grips the backs of Santana’s knees and pulls her forward.  Realizing what Brittany wants, Santana grits her teeth as her clit pulses hard, tightening her stomach muscles and stealing her breath.  Bracing her hands above Brittany’s shoulders, Santana drags her breasts across Brittany’s body as she moves towards the headboard, ducking her chin to watch as Brittany holds onto Santana’s waist, stopping her progression as she sucks Santana’s nipple into her mouth.  Flicking her tongue against it, Brittany reaches her hand between Santana’s legs, swiping her fingers quickly through Santana’s wetness before spreading it across Santana’s other nipple.  Barely giving Santana a moment to process what just happened, Brittany turns her head and meet’s Santana’s eyes as she licks the wetness off Santana’s skin, pursing her lips and kissing Santana’s nipple before resting back on the bed and allowing Santana to continue to move.

Santana’s heart is racing in her chest and judging from the jolt of pleasure that Brittany’s brief touch gave her, she knows that she’s not going to last long at all once she’s kneeling over Brittany’s mouth.  As Santana settles her knees on either side of Brittany’s head, she takes a quick glance at the alarm clock next to the bed, noting that the other girls are probably due back to the house pretty soon.  Gripping the top of the headboard, Santana looks down between her legs, intending to tell Brittany that this will have to be quick so they won’t have to worry about getting caught once the girls get home, but it seems Brittany already has that same thought.  Santana has a second to register Brittany’s nails scratching down her back before Brittany’s mouth is open against Santana’s sex, her tongue stroking with purpose.

Bending her knees, Brittany places her feet flat against the bed, the cooler air of the bedroom brushing against her center and making her moan against Santana, the vibrations causing Santana to drop one hand from the headboard to rest against the top of Brittany’s head.  Bringing her hands to support Santana’s lower back, Brittany moves her arms, spreading Santana open further as she runs the flat of her tongue over and over against Santana’s clit, both of them groaning as it hardens in response, prompting Santana to press harder against Brittany’s head as she rocks her hips a little bit faster.  Closing her eyes, Brittany immerses herself in pleasuring Santana, the familiar touch of Santana’s thighs against her cheeks and Santana’s wetness against her mouth making Brittany’s heart beat a little faster, her tongue starting to move against Santana in all of Santana’s favorite ways.  As Brittany feels the wetness increase against her tongue, Santana’s rocking motions growing more uncoordinated, she opens her eyes to find Santana watching her, Santana’s face partially obscured by her dark hair.  Holding tighter to Santana’s body, Brittany takes a deep breath and never looks away from Santana’s eyes as she focuses all her energy on making Santana come against her mouth.

Despite the time constraints, Santana doesn’t want to come yet, the feel of Brittany between her legs one of her favorite things in the world.  She tries to slow her hips down, flexing her tired thighs in an attempt to put a little space between Brittany’s tongue and her clit but it seems that Brittany has other plans.  Curling her arm around Santana’s thigh, Brittany holds her in place as she keeps moving her tongue, bringing her other hand down to slide two fingers inside of Santana, meeting Santana’s sexy moan with one of her own as Brittany listens to the wet sounds so close to her ears.  All it takes is a few curling strokes of her fingers as her tongue laps at Santana’s clit before Santana’s hands grip the side of Brittany’s head, Santana’s body bending towards the bed as she comes hard against Brittany’s mouth and fingers. 

As Brittany slowly works her through her orgasm, Santana reaches up to grab the headboard again, her legs shaking as she eventually pulls away from Brittany’s mouth, closing her eyes briefly as Brittany’s fingers slip from inside of her.  Letting Brittany help, Santana eases her body over Brittany to land in a boneless heap next to her on the bed, both of them lying side by side as they each try to catch their breath.  Sighing happily as she feels Brittany reach over to hold her hand, Santana turns her head to look at Brittany, pushing over with a tired groan to press a quick kiss to Brittany’s mouth before falling onto her back once more.  Rubbing her thumb over Brittany’s hand, Santana returns Brittany’s smile, both of them just looking at each other for a long moment before Santana speaks again, “Quite a study break you took, Britt.  Do you think you’ll be able to finish your work _now_?”

Giggling, Brittany turns onto her side, stretching her arm out and resting her head on her bicep as she releases Santana’s hand, choosing instead to curve her fingers across Santana’s ribs as Santana remains flat on her back.  Pressing a kiss to Santana’s shoulder, Brittany grins in response to Santana’s statement, bending her leg to slide her thigh over Santana’s legs, cuddling against her side as she answers her, “I think I’m okay, for now.  I may need another study break again soon.”

Caressing the outside of Brittany’s thigh, Santana turns onto her side to face Brittany, rearranging her limbs until she and Brittany are pressed even closer together, Santana’s hand curved around Brittany’s jaw as she strokes her thumb against Brittany’s cheek, her voice teasing as she speaks to her, “You’re never going to get this paper done this weekend.  You know that, right?”

Turning her head to press a kiss against Santana’s palm, Brittany’s eyes are bright with amusement as she answers Santana, running her hand in soothing strokes across Santana’s warm back, “San, your study breaks were the only thing that let me be able to finish any of my homework when we were in high school.  I’ll be fine to finish this paper.”

“So… _study breaks_ …is that what you called them?”  Santana’s voice is amused as Brittany grins at her.

“Yup.  Santana’s McKinley Method of Study Breaks.  It was my favorite part of doing homework with you.  It’s good to know that it works just as well now that it’s Santana’s M.I.T. Method of Study Breaks.”

Leaning forward to kiss the grin from Brittany’s face, Santana smiles at her as she takes a deep breath, relaxing her body into the mattress as she feels the love she has for Brittany flow like warm water in her veins, Santana’s voice soft and filled with love, “Definitely good to know.”


End file.
